1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a metallic waste disposal device provided on a working unit attached to the distal end of a movable arm of earthmoving equipment, construction equipment, and other industrial machinery.
2. Description of the Related Art
There has been a device designed to attract reinforced concrete chips, which are produced when tearing down a building, by a working unit attached to the distal end of a movable arm and move them to a predetermined place. Such a conventional device, however, uses an electromagnet as the attracting means, requiring an electromagnetic operating mechanism installed in a driver's seat for turning the attracting means ON/OFF. This calls for a complicated structure and cumbersome operation that annoys a driver. Collecting a great amount of iron material contained in a building, which has been torn down, requires human power and time and it is also accompanied by danger.